gay friend
by flyingcut
Summary: [ Len/Rin ] Dilema adalah ketika sahabat gaymu mengaku naksir kamu.
salam kenal, semuanya.

ini adalah karya pertama dari kami; **flyingcut**. kami terdiri dari dua orang cewek; yang satu lebih concern gambar, sementara yang satunya lagi hanya pengangguran. jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah akun kolaborasi. dua personil di sini sama-sama memiliki akun di web ini, tapi mari kita singkirkan jauh-jauh ide tentang bongkar pennname tsb hoho~

nama flyingcut dan pp bergambar celana dalam bersayap diciptakan atas sebuah filosofi bikinan kami.

sangat berharap sambutan hangat dari kalian berupa kritik ataupun masukan, karena kami berdua masih tahap menjajaki dunia fanfiksi #triingg

* * *

 **Vocaloid** adalah milik Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet. Dibuat murni untuk hiburan. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil penulis.

Highschool!AU; mainstream; setting indonesiawi; bahasa abg & serampanngan; fujo's rant

* * *

 **gay friend**

by fliyingcut

* * *

Orang bilang, hidup tanpa cinta itu hambar. Dunia jadi abu-abu dan nggak menarik. Monokrom. Bosenin.

Bahkan para pujangga pernah bilang, hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga. Warnanya ijo doang kalo subur. Kering kalo nggak subur.

Gue sependapat. Dunia tanpa cinta itu rasanya bikin sesak.

Orangtua gue sering berantem karena mereka udah nggak saling cinta lagi. Nyokap lebih cinta sama karir, sementara bokap gue lebih cinta sama paha asistennya yang seksi. Mereka belum cerai karena gue masih sekolah. Mungkin mereka nunggu gue kuliah dulu, baru saling bikin surat tuntutan cerai.

Gue nggak mau seperti mereka yang kehilangan cinta, lalu ujungnya picu perang dunia ketiga. Karenanya, gue pun sibuk mencari cinta. Lewat _manga_ dan _doujin_ homo yang gue beli _online_ lewat Toraroana. Memenuhi kebutuhan jiwa dengan apa yang disebut _asupan._

Iya, gue, Kagamine Rin, adalah seorang _fujo_. Gue menikmati keindahan para karakter cowok 2 dimensi yang terlibat skandal ena-ena. Gue menikmati dua _ikemen_ berbatang 'adu pedang' di ranjang. Segala macam _fetish_ pun gue embat asalkan indah. Mulai dari _fetish_ kacamata, sampai _fetish_ gigi rapi. Rak buku gue bahkan isinya cuma tiga jenis. Kalau nggak novel terjemahan, koleksi majalah _manga_ homo porno, ya _doujin_ yang gue beli setelah ngais-ngais duit jajan. Belum dihitung dengan _dakimura_ para _husbando_ dan berhala-berhala di lemari kaca. Semuanya gue beli setelah puasa Senin-Kamis dan berminggu-minggu makan pake nasi sama saos.

Rasanya hidup gue sangat nista, tapi seenggaknya gue bahagia. Gue menemukan banyak cinta dengan cara ini. Kalo bukan cinta dari _fandom_ , ya gue bisa menikmati cinta dari kedua tokohnya.

Akibatnya, sampai memasuki usia enam belas, gue nggak pernah satu kalipun kepikiran buat cari pacar. Walaupun temen-temen gue sekarang sudah nyaris berpacar semua.

Miki dan Piko. Kerjaannya cubit-cubitan di pojokan.

Meiko dan Kaito. Kemana-mana selalu gandengan.

Luka dan Yuuma. Berangkat-pulang boncengan.

Miku bahkan lagi di-PDKT sama anak kelas sebelah yang gue lupa namanya siapa.

 _Da_ , gue mah apa. Boro-boro tangan pacar, yang gue genggam tiap hari cuma _smartphone_ yang lagi nge- _load_ _manga_ homo _online_.

Tapi gue nggak merasa rugi. Sedari awal, gue memang nggak mau berpacar. Gue nggak butuh cowok kalo fungsinya cuma antar-jemput. Buset, dah. Itu pacar atau ojek pribadi? Buat ngasih stok gombalan? Hidup mah butuhnya makan dan oksigen. Setiap hari dikasih gombal, mana bisa kenyang.

Maka, gue memutuskan untuk menebalkan telinga. Pertanyaan semacam; "Rin, pacarnya mana?" atau; "Aku udah punya pacar, kamu kapan?" gue tanggapi dengan ketawa.

Gue nggak butuh pacar. Toh, gue punya sahabat. Deket banget. Namanya Len. Temen sekelas gue yang setiap hari wangi parfum Bvlgary, parfum yang sama kayak yang nyokap gue pake. Di hari-hari tertentu, wanginya mirip tissu basah Mitu dan bedak Johnson.

Dia adalah _gay friend_ gue.

Mata lo nggak perlu dikucek-kucek gitu, kali. Minus mata elo belom nambah.

Yang elo baca barusan nggak salah: Len adalah gay friend gue.

Iya. Gay friend.

Dia homo. Dan mengaku demikian.

Beberapa orang mungkin nggak percaya sama kata-kata gue barusan dan menuduh gue mengarang.

Harus gue tegaskan bahwa; **nggak**. Nilai mengarang gue paling tinggi cuma dapet 65, jadi gue nggak bakal pede buat ngarang. Apalagi ngarang di dunia nyata.

Semua informasi adalah fakta. Gue dapet langsung dari mulut terduga. Wawancara esklusif, empat mata.

Awalnya gue iseng doang nanya, "Elo homo?" gitu. Soalnya dia nggak pernah kelihatan punya pacar ataupun deketin cewek. Dia juga nggak kayak kebanyakan abg cowok yang bersikap alay tiap liat paha kebuka dikit. Nggak kayak kebanyakan temen-temen cowok gue juga yang seneng nunduk buat ngintip warna daleman murid cewek. Dan siapa suruh dia setiap hari wangi parfum Bvlgary.

Tak dinyana, ternyata jawaban yang gue dapet dari Len waktu itu adalah;

"Iya. Gue homo."

Gue sampe ngomong _anjir_ tiga kali.

* * *

Gue nggak tau apa kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan pertemanan gue dan Len selain: saudara perempuan.

Berada di deket Len itu membuat gue merasa memiliki saudara perempuan. Hal yang nggak bisa gue dapatkan mengingat gue adalah anak tunggal. Dia lucu, hangat, dan wangi parfum Bvlgary.

Gue menghabiskan banyak waktu sama dia.

Gue selalu makan di kantin bareng sama Len. Gue pesen bakso, dia pesen somay. Lalu kita saling tukeran.

Gue selalu jalan sama Len. Kadang gue minta anterin dia belanja. Kadang dia minta anterin gue ke toko CD, beli DVD Frozen (elo nggak tau betapa tersiksanya gue ketika dia karaoke Let it Go selama tiga jam). Kadang juga, kita saling janjian buat nonton. Terakhir kita nonton Captain America: Civil War dan kita sama-sama _glare_ seorang cowok nggak tau diri yang berisik dan _spam_ kata _fuck_ selama film diputar. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia pulang sebelum _after credit_!

Orang mana yang ngikutin MCU tapi nggak nonton _after credit_?

Gue dan Len _bad mood_ sampai besok paginya.

Gue selalu ngabisin banyak waktu buat berantem dengan Len. Misalnya saja ketika gue galau takut nggak naik kelas gara-gara nilai Fisika anjlok. Waktu itu, Len asal nyeletuk dengan sangat kurang ajar.

"Elo sih, terlalu sibuk mikirin perbandingan gaya gesek antara anus _uke_ dan batang _seme_ saat memakai dan tidak memakai _lube_."

"Berisik, lo. Dasar, homo mesum." Gue menggebrak meja, tak terima dibilang isi kepala gue cuma perkara sodok-sodokan. "Lagian kita semua tau, kalo pake _lube_ itu gaya gesek mendekati nol. Licin itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah ketiadaan konstanta gesekan!"

"Tuh, kan! Elo mendadak pinter kalo berhubungan sama pantat dan pinggul yang maju-mundur!"

"Bacot!"

Yah … kalo dijabarin begini, gue dan Len memang sangat sangat dekat. Mungkin ini karena status homonya. Gue jadi bisa menganggap dia sebagai temen dan saudara cewek. Gue nggak perlu takut akan kemungkinan Len naksir gue, karena orientasi seksual dia aja udah murtad.

Gue bisa tenang. Nggak perlu takut tiba-tiba ditembak.

* * *

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai akhir.

salam kancut terbang!

xoxo


End file.
